League of Champions
by Rebirth of Loki
Summary: Aaron Kingston moved to Japan when he was twelve. Soon, when he arrived there, he heard of a yugioh league called the league of champions. Read to find the struggles he goes through to be the best. Please review.
1. The League Starts

**What's up everybody? Zenzak101 here to bring to you a new yugioh fan fiction. All the cards I make will be in italics, and the real ones I will leave alone. I do not own yugioh 5ds, even though I wish I did. Alright, let's get this story under way!**

** New Domino City: Aaron's apartment**

Aaron had been living in japan ever since he was twelve, which was three years ago. During that time, he had heard about a dueling league that was exclusive to only the best. To do that, you had to duel sixteen duel masters and win, then you were entered in there. The bad thing was that you could only enter at age fifteen, which he just did that day. Now, he was fifteen, and ready to take them on. All he needed was a duel disk that was only legal for the League.

Aaron grabbed his deck and walked out of his apartment, grabbing his hover board on the way out. Right as he got out of the apartment, he hopped right on it. He steered right towards a local duel disk shop and walked in.

At the counter, there was a woman in a black dress lined with red sitting on a swivel chair. She had long, light, pink hair that criss-crossed on her face. She had green eyes and was reading manga. Right as Aaron walked In, he noticed the duel disk he was looking for. He grabbed for it, and got hold of it. He tried to pull it down, but he noticed the hand of another trying to grab it down too. Aaron looked over to the person the hand belonged to. It was a female with red and silver hair. She was wearing short-shorts and a pink tank top. She had shoes with pink shoe laces on them. She also had blue eyes, like pieces of the sky.

"Let go of it," said the girl.

"No! I won't! I grabbed it first!"

"You're not thinking of entering THAT league, are you? Don't make me laugh."

"Yes I am! I bet that I'd win, too!"

"Are you series? I bet you can't even beat me now!"

Aaron and the girl continued to argue as the girl at the counter looked up from her manga. She had gotten quite annoyed that she couldn't read it with peace and quiet.

"Hey! You two over there!" said the counter girl as she pointed towards Aaron and the bickering girl. They stopped and turned their attention towards the girl at the counter. "Will you be quite? I'm trying to read!"

"Well this runt is trying to steal the duel disk I was going to buy! And this is the last one in stock!"

"Well, I grabbed it first!"

"I was here first!"

"Shut up, both of you! Here's how it will work! I'll give you both used duel disks and you two will duel. The winner gets to buy the duel disk. The loser has to wait until we get another one in stock. Agreed?"

Aaron and the girl agreed, grabbed a used duel disk, and went to a little dueling arena in the back of the shop.

"Just try and last three turns," the girl said.

"You try and last two!"

**Duel Start**

Aaron: 4000

Girl: 4000

"Ladies first, so I'll start! I'll start by setting a monster face down, and I'll set two card face down and call it a turn."

"My turn! I'll play my _Meta Dragon: Serpentire_!" 1250 ATK./300 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon. It was a dragon that was a long serpent. It had a mane of dark and light blue scales. It had a yellow glare in it's eyes. It was kind of a Chinese Dragon. "Now, I activate it's effect! I can send him back to the deck and special summon one level four or lower _Meta Dragon_ from my deck except _Serpintire_! Now, I play _Meta Dragon: Hastifar_!" 1400 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon. It was regular dragon from the tales and myths. It was small, but it looked strong. It had long spikes on its wings wear it was supported by wings by bone. It had sharp spines running down it's back that looked like it could impale a fox. "Now, when _Hastifar_ is special summoned from the deck due to the effect of another _Meta dragon_, he can attack directly! So attack he directly!"

Aaron: 4000

Girl: 2600

"Dirty trick!"

"I'll end with a face down."

"My turn! I'll tribute my face down in order to play my level 6 _Control Magician_!" 1500 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 6/LIGHT/Spell Caster. It was man with a white beard wearing a red costume similar to that of the dark magician. "Now! I activate it's effect! I can now take control of one of your monsters by paying 500 life points."

Aaron: 4000

Girl: 2100

Hastifar went over to the girl's side of the field. "Now! I activate double summon! I can now summon again this turn. So I tribute my _control magician_ and your _hastifar _in order to summon out my _Legendary Magician of Storms: Jolto_!" 2800 ATK./2400 DEF./LEV. 8/LIGHT/Spell caster. It was a magician wearing a suit similar to the dark magician, but was yellow and blue. "Now, I attack you directly!"

"I activate mirror force!"

"Oh no you don't! I can discard my _Vanquish Magus_ in order to negate the activation of a spell or trap card! Also, I can deal you 500 points of damage as punishment!"

Aaron: 3500

Girl: 2100

"Now, my _storm magician_, attack him directly using Thunder Fall!" The yellow Mage pointed his staff into the air, sending a ray of light up. The ceiling started to have clouds up there. The clouds started to swirl and get darker. The clouds suddenly exploded with voltage, striking Aaron directly.

Aaron: 700

Girl: 2100

After Aaron got shocked with a billion volts of electricity, he stood there, panting. Some extra voltage was leaping all over his body.

"I end my turn," said the girl. Suddenly, Aaron felt a huge surge of pain in his body, causing him to leap half way across the room.

Aaron: 200

Girl: 2100

"What was that?"

"You see? If you can't beat me, you never stood a chance of beating the Duel masters! That was the effect of _Jolto_. When he deals battle damage, you get dealt 500 points of direct damage!"

"So that's why I lost 500 life points."

"Anyway, it was your turn."

"Right," _It all comes down to this card._ Aaron drew his card. He looked at it and smiled.

"I'll play _Meta Dragon: Speartail_!" 1150 ATK./400 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon. It was a traditional dragon with a tip of its tail having a sharp spear on it. "I now activate it's effect! I can now half my life points to special summon one level four or lower _Meta Dragon_ from my deck."

Aaron: 100

Girl: 2100

"I now special summon _Meta Dragon: Grytis_!" 1500 ATK./450 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon/Tuner. This dragon was a bit different than the others. This one had the wings of a regular dragon from Romanian folk lore, but this one was humanoid from the rest of it and was holding a saber.

"How is that going to make a difference?"

"I now tune my level four _Speartail _with my level four _Grytis_ in order to synchro summon _Meta Overlord Drago_!" 3500 ATK./ 2700 DEF./LEV. 8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro. It was a dragon with beauty like no other (next to Stardust Dragon) It was a silver dragon that was lit up with silver glitters of pure light. It's eye sockets were pure green, and it had three pairs of wings that had feathers on them.

"You have something that powerful?"

"Now! I activate my dragon's effect! I now can send every card on the field to the owners decks in order for me to special summon as many _Meta Dragon's_ as possible from my deck! But for this to happen, I must skip my battle phase! But I chain my trap card, _Meta Cannon_! Each time a _Meta dragon_ is special summoned from my deck this turn, you lose 600 life points! And I say that four are coming out, which means you lose!"

"No!"

Aaron: 100

Girl: 0000

The girl from the counter looked over for a second to see who the victor was. Knowing who it was, she turned back towards her manga.

The girl Aaron just duel stood there, stuttering. She had never seen a card so powerful. Even though she had been in complete control during the beginning, she had been blown away by the boy she had under estimated. She looked towards her hand and groaned. If only she had set solemn warning, she would have won.

Aaron walked over to the rack where the duel disk was, picked it up, returned the borrowed duel disk, and paid for the special duel disk. He was finally ready to take on the League of Champions.

**Alright! Thanks for reading, and make sure to give me feedback, that is always appreciated. Remember that I am always taking suggestions for Duelists. Anyway, next time, on League of Champions: Masked Potential. Peace out!**


	2. Masked Potential

**Sup everybody? Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter in league of champions. Don't worry, I will work on my other fan fics, I just want to get this one up and running. Anyway, you know the drill. I don't own yugioh 5ds and fake cards are italiced. Lets just get this chapter rolling.**

**Aarons Apartment**

Aaron had always known that the battle masters were at 16 different card shops. They were always on the second floor of the buildings. To get to the second floor, you had to show the counter person your duel disk that was only permitted in the League of champions. Then they would show you to a door behind the counter. That door led to the second floor, which led to the battle master.

The first battle master was located in the Infinity Card shop. It was about a half an hour walk from Aarons apartment, fifteen minutes if he used his hoverboard.

On his way out, Aaron grabbed his hoverboard, and when he got to the door to the apartments, he jumped on it and casually glided down the street.

**Infinity Card Shop**

When Haru walked into the card shop, he was amazed. The main room of the card shop took up two floors. The first floor was filled with dueling tables, nine of them to be exact. If you kept walking forward from the entrance, you would come to the main stair case. It was about ten feet wide. When Aaron got to the second floor, he saw that it was a balcony that was on every side of the card shop. On this long balcony, there were a whole bunch of dueling terminals, machines that allow you to connect and duel with people all of the world. Straight up the stair case was the counter. At the counter, there was a guy organizing booster packs and deck boxes.

Aaron walked up to the man, but the man didn't notice him.

"Umm, hello?" asked Aaron. The man jumped at the sudden voice. He slammed his head on a shelf where starter decks were on display.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! That hurt!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the guy cleared his throat, "Welcome to infinity card shop! How may I help you?"

"You can help me with this," Aaron showed the man the duel disk. The man inspected it like a detective.

"Looks legit. Alright, you can go." The man opened a little door in the counter to let Aaron through. Aaron walked through the door and up the stairs to face the duel master.

The stair case up was filled with photo graphs. They looked like past champions of the league (He could tell because he recognized the three he had seen on TV.

At the top of the stair case was a dueling arena made of dark metal, and you could see pulses of green energy go through wires. At the other end of the room, there was a metallic throne. This throne was made of the same material the room was made of. Also, there was an intricate pattern made of the wires found all over the room. In the throne sat a young man with silver hair, in his silver hair, there was streaks of black. He had blue eyes and had a scar running under his eyes and over his nose. Her wore baggy jeans and a gray tank top.

"Ah, a challenger. Let's see if you were any better than that fool I just defeated with that pathetic dragunity deck."

"Trust me! I've been practicing for 3 years!"

"Were you now? Anyway, I am known as Infinity. What is your name?"

"Aaron Kingston!"

"Alright, Aaron Kingston, lets duel."

**Duel start:**

Aaron: 4000

Infinity: 4000

"I shall start! I play my _Gemimage_!" 1400 ATK./400 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Spellcaster/Gemini. It was a mage that was roughly 4 feet tall holding a staff with ma crystal orb at the top. It was wearing a green cape."Now, I activate my spell card double summon! I can now summon again this turn! I resummon my Gemimage!"

"Wait what? How come I have never heard of a Gemini monster, and how can you resummon a monster?"

"You see, Gemini monsters are rare monsters that can be normal summoned twice. If you do it once, they are treated as normal monsters. Do it twice, they gain their effects!"

"Are you serious?"

"Quite! I activate my _gemimage's_ effect! Once per turn, I can add one spell card to my hand! I choose to add my spell _Mega Supervise_! I now activate it! It allows me to have every Gemini gain their effect while its face up, but I have to pay 200 life points each standby phase for each Gemini that has their effect gained by this! SO _Gemimage_ doesn't count!"

"That sucks."

"I end my turn with a face down!"

"Alright! I'll start by playing _Meta Dragon: Swiftclaw_!" 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 3/WIND/Dragon. It was a small dragon, the type found in regular myths. This type of dragon looked like it could break supersonic speeds. It was grey with blue markings on it. "I activate the spell card _Dragon Summoning Arts_! With it, every time a card is sent back to the deck, it gains a counter. When it has 10 counters, lets just say, you won't like what happens at 10. Now! I attack your _gemimage!"_

"Are you serious? _Swiftclaw_ doesn't have enough attack points!"

"He has a special ability! When he attacks a monster with more attack points, I can send both monsters involved in the battle to each other's respective decks!"

"No!"

"That's not all! I can now special summon a level four or lower _meta dragon_ from my deck, but I have to end my battle phase. I summon _Meta Dragon: Serpentire_." 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon "By the way, I get two counters on my _dragon summoning arts_! Now, I activate the ability of my _Serpentire_. I can now send him to the deck to summon a _meta dragon_ besides serpentire. I summon _Meta Dragon: Hastifar_!" 1400 ATK./ 1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon "Now! _Dragon summoning arts_ gets another counter! I end my turn with a face down!"

"Alright! I play my Evocator Chevalier! Now, he gains his effect due to _mega supervise_! Now, I equip to him my Lightning blade! This gives him 700 attack! Now, I get rid of that in order to activate Evocater's effect! I can now destroy one card on the field! I choose to destroy your _Hastifar_! Now, he attacks you directly!"

Aaron: 2100

Infinity: 4000

"Now! I end my turn, but I must take 200 due to _mega supervise_!"

Aaron: 2100

Infinity: 3800

"Alright! I play my _Meta Dragon: Speartail_!" 1150 ATK./400 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon "I now activate the effect of _Speartail_! I can now half my life points to special summon a _meta dragon_ from my deck!"

Aaron: 1050

Infinity: 3800

"I bring my _Meta Dragon: Grytis_! 1500 ATK./450 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon/Tuner "I now tune my _Grytis_ and my _Speartail_ in order to synchro summon _Meta Overlord Drago_!" 3500 ATK./2700 DEF./LEV. 8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro.

"Hold on! I play bottomless trap hole! I can activate this when you summon a monster with 1500 or more attack! You must now remove from play your _Overlord drago_!"

"What!"

"Yes!" The Dragon fell into a seemingly endless trap hole.

"I end my turn with a face down."

"Your recklessness will be the downfall of you! Now, Evocator, attack him directly!"

"I activate defense draw! I can reduce my damage to zero and draw one card!"

"Hmm, you do have a backup plan. I end my turn."

"I play my _Meta Dragon: Swiftclaw_!" 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon "Now! I attack your Chevalier! And with it, I activate the effect of my _swiftclaw_! I can now bounce both monster's to their decks and I get to special summon a Meta Dragon! I play_ Meta Dragon: Grytis_!" 1500 ATK./450 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon/Tuner. "Now, my dragon summoning arts gains 2 more counters bringing the grand total to 5! But that's not all! I activate the spell card _Double Counters_! This allows me to double the counters on any card on the field by halving my life points! I half my life points…"

Aaron: 525

Infinity: 3800

"To double the counter's on _dragon summoning arts_! Now, I activate the effect of my dragon summoning arts! I get rid of all of my counters and this card in order to special summon from my deck, hand, or graveyard, my Meta Dragoon Champion Knight!" 2500 ATk./2500 DEF./LEV. 8/WIND/Warrior. It was a knight that had a purple dragon attire pulled over its head. He held a sword mde from the claws of a dragon. "And now! I activate his effect! I can now remove from play one dragon from my graveyard in order to get one of his following effects! I can either have him gain 500 attack or destroy one card you control! I remove from play my _Grytis_ in order to have him gain 500, and I also remove from play my _Speartail_ in order to have him gain another 500! I now activate the equip spell _Dragon Saving Sword: Excalibur_!" The knight's sword turned into a sword of pure light. "I can only equip this card to my _Dragoon_, and now my dragoon gains 500 attack points for every time a dragon was removed from play by his effect this turn!"

"Oh crap!"

"This brings my _Dragoon_ to an astonishing 4500! Now! To finish you off! I play the spell card _Destruct Poison_! I can tribute on monster I control to deal you damage equal to his attack!"

"That isn't good!"

Aaron: 525

Infinity: 0000

"Hmm, your dueling style is nothing like I have seen before. I enjoyed every minute of our battle. And now, you may have this." Infinity handed Aaron a clear card with a purple symbol of infinity on it.

"What is this?" asked Aaron.

"That, Aaron, is a victory card. You get it when you beat a battle master. Think of it as one sixteenth of a key into the league. By the way, I have to give you this." Infinity handed Aaron a rectangular box.

"Again, what is it?"

"This a box to keep the Victory cards safe."

"Ohh."

"Alright, your next card shop to head to is Rising Star card shop. I look forward to facing you again."

"Me, too! I can't wait to see more of your strategies!" said Aaron as he left the card shop. Unbeknownst to both of them, there was a surveillance camera positioned in the arena, watching the entire duel.

**Somewhere**

"Hmm, its only 5 days into the contest, and I already have a fine list of cards to have. And now I have found the one of a kind _Meta Overlord Drago_. It WILL be mine."

**Alright! Sorry if it took a little long to make this. I had to finish my other fan fic first. Alright, anyway, next tiem, on League of Champions: Iron Fossils. Later everybody!**


	3. Iron Fossil's

**Alright! Zenzak101 here to bring you the third chapter of League of Champions! Alright, so I am accepting any ideas for characters, just give me names (if you can think of one), what type of deck they use (put it in italics if it's made up), the main strategy (If it's made up), and the example of the trump cards. Alright, lets get this chapter underway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5d's (Even though I wish I did). Enjoy!**

**In front of the Rising Star card shot.**

There was a big crowd gathering in front of the doors to the card shop. Aaron was curios on what went down, so he tried to get through the crowd.

"Excuse me. Excuse me! Future Champion coming through!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!"

"Can't you see that I'm standing here?"

Up in front, Aaron could here a voice. It sounded a like a kid who hasn't hit puberty yet, roughly about 4th grade.

"Well what can I say? I'm the greatest!" Aaron then got through the crowd to see a boy about four feet high, wearing a red vest with an orange under shirt. He looked about 2 years older then Aaron. He had long, black hair going all the way to the middle of his back. His eyes were obscured by sunglasses. He was holding a box similar to the one Aaron was holding.

"You're in the league?" asked Aaron.

"Of course I'm in! Haven't you heard of the Great Aito?"

"Uhh, no."

"That's what I- WAIT WHAT!"

"I can honestly say I have never heard of you."

"Ugh! You little brat! I'll show the power from getting into the finals of the league of champion's!"

"So, your challenging me to a duel?"

"Yes! Of course I am!"

"Sorry, I have to pass. I gotta go face the duel master."

The crowed booed at Aaron's answer.

"Ah, so you know you can't beat me!"

"Uhh, I know I can beat you, I just don't want to face you."

"Know what, lets make it interesting. Winner of the duel gets fifty yen from the loser." That sparked Aaron's attention. He loved money. Well, who doesn't?

"Well, I GUESS I can wait on my match."

"That's the spirit," said Aito with a grin.

**Duel start:**

Aaron: 4000

Aito: 4000

"I guess the person who doesn't stand a chance at winning should go first."

"Alright, make your move."

"Hold on! Did you just turn my joke back at me?"

"Yeah! Am-I-talk-ing-to-fast-for-you?"

"OH! THAT'S IT! NOBODY MAKES FUN OF ME LIKE THAT! I'm taking the first move!"

"You just called yourself weak, right?"

"WHATEVER! I'll start by setting a card face down and a card face down!"

"Alright! I'll start by playing _Meta Dragon: Swiftclaw_!" 1000 ATK./ 1000 DEF./LEV. 3/WIND/Dragon "Now! My _Swiftclaw_ attack's your face down!"

"Hah! That's funny, because my facedown has-"

"I activate the effect of my _Swiftclaw_! I can now bounce both monster's back to each other's deck!"

"What? No!"

"Now! I will activate the other effect of my _swiftclaw_! I can now special summon a _Meta dragon_ from my deck that's level four or lower! I summon my _Meta Dragon: Griever_!" 2000 ATK./ 2000 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/Dragon. It was a purple dragon with a sorrowful look in its eyes. "Now, regularly, my Dragon would lose 100 for every _meta dragon_ in my graveyard. But since I don't have any in my graveyard, he stays at 2000!"

"That can't be good!"

"Obviously, it isn't. I now activate the spell card double summon! I can now normal summon again this turn! I now summon again this turn! I play my _Meta Dragon: Typhoon_!" 1700 ATK./1200 DEF./LEV. 4/WIND/ Dragon. It was a dragon with the kinds of wings insects have. "I now activate it's effect! I can now destroy trap and spell cards equal to the amount of _meta dragon's_ on my field! Say goodbye to your face down!"

"Not mirror force!"

"Now, my dragon's attack!"

Aaron: 4000

Aito: 300

"I end my turn with a face down."

"My turn! I got it! I play my _Oni-saur: Long Neck_ crane!" 1700 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Machine/Tuner. It was a stainless steel long neck dinosaur. I activate it's effect! I can now special summon a _Oni-saur_ from my hand that's level four or lower! Come on out, _Oni-Saur: Triceratops_!" 1900 ATK./2000 DEF./LEV. 4/EARTH/Machine. It was a stainless steel triceratops with blades around it's protective head. "Now! I tune both of them to create the king of the robotic food chain! Come on out, _Oni-Saur: D.E.A.T.H. Rex_!" 3400 ATK./3000 DEF./LEV. 8/EARTH/Machine/Synchro. It was a robotic T-rex with a black color to it. When it opened its mouth to roar, you could see a type of gun in it's mouth. "Well, how do you feel about my _D.E.A.T.H. Rex_?"

"Oh it's so terrifying! I think I will retreat in- oh yeah, BOTTOMLESS TRAP HOLE SUCKA!"

"Wait, no, no, no, no, no! Not my _D.E.A.T.H. Rex_!" said Aito as his Robotic Dinosaur fell in a bottomless pit that appeared out of the ground.

"Why yes! Now, attack him directly _Griever_!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aaron: 4000

Aito: 0000

"No way! I couldn't have lost that easily! You must have cheated!"

"Are you serious? I didn't cheat. Now hand me my fifty yen!"

"No way!" yelled Aito as he ran off.

"Screw him!" said Aaron as he walked into the card shop.

**I think that was entertaining. Don't worry, the kid will come again to duel again. Alright, anyway, next time, on League of Champion's: Into the Cosmos. Later!**OLHO


End file.
